


Soulmate?

by naterland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naterland/pseuds/naterland
Summary: Kamu percaya soulmate? Atsumu enggak. (Bottom!tsumu)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Soulmate?

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Satu kampus tahu siapa itu Miya Atsumu. Marga Miya sendiri terkenal buat kalangan anak-anak suka nongkrong, tapi uang pas-pasan; sebut saja mahasiswa. Kedai onigiri Miya berada di mana-mana. Ada toko kecil yang khusus beli onigiri terus bawa pulang, ada pula toko cukup besar buat makan di tempat.

Biasanya toko onigiri Miya ramai mahasiswa sarapan, makan siang, atau ngumpul sambil nugas. Maklum, pemilik bernama mas Osamu baiknya bukan ampun. Kamu beli 10 onigiri, dan kamu bisa menikmati wifi tak terbatas waktu. Iya, ketentuannya beli 10 dulu, soalnya setiap hari mas Osamu ganti kata sandi wifi.

Atsumu sendiri kadang mangkal di kedai mas Osamu yang deket kampus Atsumu. Kampus Atsumu ya bukan kampus mereka berdua, sebab mas Osamu belum mau kuliah, katanya kuliah entaran mau ngerasain punya uang sendiri jadi wirausaha.

Atsumu biasa mangkal di kedai mas Osamu buat bantu-bantu depan pintu, bagian promosi, tebar pesona; senyum-senyum ke kakak-kakak cantik lewat nawarin mau makan onigiri enggak? Gitu. Kalau ada yang mau, Atsumu dapat tambahan gaji, kalau gak ada? Ya, udah tiada mengapa, yang penting mbak-mbak yang nolak masuk kedai gak nolak senyumnya.

Hari ini, Atsumu pergi ke kampus, tapi bolos kelas. Enggak bisa ke kedai Osamu dulu. Ceritanya kelar sarapan, dia kena AC kelas, terus mules. Usai naro tas di kelas, duduk samping Sunarin–sohib dari jaman SMA–lalu, Atsumu ke toilet.

“Mau ke mana lu buru-buru?” kata Rin lihat Atsumu lari.

“BAB!!!”

Atsumu mules dari kelas pagi hingga kelas siang. Bisa ditebak, nggak ada satu kelas pun yang ia masuki, daritadi Atsumu cuma keluar masuk toilet. Sunarin khawatir sama Atsumu, tapi Atsumu menolak ditemenin Sunarin. SKS di kampusnya mahal bos, kalau bolos kelas rugi banget. Apalagi kalau alasannya cuma nemenin Atsumu.

“Tsum.”

Sunarin menghampiri Atsumu yang tergulai lemas di kursi depan lift. Satu-satunya tempat yang dekat WC. Tas Atsumu dilempar Sunarin ke wajah Atsumu.

“Anjing, aset gue!!! Sakit, bego.”

“Tas elo kecil, anjing. Lebai banget jadi bangsat.”

Atsumu menggumam hm pelan, tidak ada tenaga buat tengkar sama Sunarin. Capek bolak-balik, capek buang air, capek sarapan sama puding jatah Osamu begitu saja ludes di kamar mandi. Perutnya sakit, panas, komplit deh. Mirip gunung Merapi. Menggeram kaya anjing.

“Rin, elo gak kelas?” ucap Atsumu selepas hening beberapa saat.

“Pulang cepet. Asdos Sakusa mencret-mencret juga kaya lo, anjir.”

“Eh? Si Manis bisa mencret-mencret juga?”

“Manusiawi, bego.”

Atsumu tertawa kecil. “Baru pertama kali gue mencret gini tau.” Ia mengeluarkan minyak kayu putih dari tas lalu mengoleskannya ke perut.

“ _Soulmate_ kali lu sama Sakusa,” Sunarin asal nyeplos. Matanya liar ngeliatin perut Atsumu yang berbentuk kotak.

“Orang mah _soulmate_ pake tato atau warna mata gitu kaya _prompt_ Tumblr,” Atsumu mendengus, “masa konsep soulmate gue jadwal mulesnya sama?” Bibirnya manyun. “Nggak habis pikir. Ngada-ngada aja.”

“Ya abis selama delapan belas tahun hidup masa elo baru pertama kali mencret? Mana bener-bener sehari kelar lo ultah.” Sunarin memasukkan teori ngaconya dengan logika. Mencoba penghasutan pemikiran kepada Atsumu.

“Hemeh.” Atsumu mencibir, “Rin, gendong, gue ga kuat jalan, mau pulang aja tiduran.” Tangan Atsumu mengulur lebar ke arah Sunarin. Badannya maju. Udah siap banget dibopong Sunarin sampai parkiran.

“Apaan sih lu berat–”

Kepala didongak, mata berkaca-kaca, Sunarin susah nolak lihat kelakuan Atsumu. “ –yaudah deh gue gendong—”

Omongan Sunarin kepotong. Asdos Sakusa bersegera ke toilet. Atsumu menurunkan tangannya. Sigap pria pirang itu mengejar Sakusa. Meninggalkan Sunarin sendirian.

 _Lagi._ _Lagi, lagi begini._

“Kak Omi~”

“Apaan sih, Miya. Saya buru-buru mau ke toilet.”

Di depan toilet yang isinya hanya dua kubik, Atsumu melalui Sakusa, tidak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya dulu ke Sakusa. “Santai kak, saya cuma mau nyapa kakak. Saya duluan ya kak make toilet yang kosong.” Sengaja Atsumu banting pintu depan Sakusa. Sekarang toilet lantai satu terisi semua.

“Pake minyak kayu putih punya Tsumu dulu kak kalau emang parah banget,” Sunarin deketin Sakusa, menyodorkan minyak kayu putih, “duduk, kak, tunggu toiletnya kosong,” saran Sunarin.

“Segini banyak toilet kampus kenapa saya apes banget gak kebagian?” Sakusa curhat sambil mengoleskan minyak ke perut. Sunarin memasang _earphone_ dan menyalakan Spotify, kemudian mulai memaikan _game_ tembak-tembak di ponsel; kentara sekali dia tidak tertarik berbasa-basi dengan Sakusa.

Netra Sakusa enggan lepas dari pintu kayu bersimbol lelaki nahan buang air. Begitu pintu kebuka pria berambut ikal itu sigap ke toilet. Tidak seperti Atsumu, Sakusa pelan menutup pintu, dan menguncinya. Mantap lah lima menit di kubik, kelar dengan urusan perut, baru sadar tisu kamar mandi abis.

Sakusa mengabsen nama-nama hewan di kebun binatang dalam hati. Kemudian dia ingat seseorang di sebelah kubiknya. “Oit, Miya, kamu masih ada di samping saya?” tanya Sakusa.

“Kalau kak Omi setuju sih saya bisa selamanya di samping kakak. Kan kakak tau saya suka kakak dari semester satu.”

Oh, oh lihat siapa yang pipinya memerah gara-gara cuit murahan?

“Bukan itu.” Sakusa menahan debaran jantung yang biasa ada di cerita romansa abege belasan tahun. Sakusa bukannya suka Atsumu atau apa, tapi akhir ini jantungnya kaya lonte aja gitu, centil joget-joget liat Atsumu. Mau di dalam, atau luar kelas. Sekarang ditambah rona merah bodoh di pipi. Haduh. “Saya mau minta tisu.”

“Boleh, tapi habis itu cium saya ya?” Atsumu menyerahkan segulung tisu ke Sakusa. Ia sudah selesai berbisnis. Tinggal cuci tangan.

“Mana bisa begitu.”

Sakusa menerima tisu tanpa menyentuh tangan Atsumu. Ia menyemprot tisu tersebut dengan disinfektan baru sudi memegangnya.

“Hahaha, saya duluan ya kak Omi,” Atsumu keluar toilet. Ia tersenyum melihat Sunarin masih anteng di tempat semula main _game_. “Oit, Rin, main _game_ aja. Gue lama ga?” Atsumu senang Sunarin nungguin dia pulang bareng.

“Lama banget anjing,” balas Sunarin.

“Gue traktir onigiri Osamu mau gak–anjing–”

Sakusa melotot denger respon Atsumu. “Bahasa kamu dijaga, Miya.” Kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan dua adam cengo.

“Kak Sakusa abis kesurupan setan kamar mandi ya, Tsum?” ucap Sunarin sadar dari rasa kagetnya duluan.

Atsumu? Kaget gak kelar-kelar anjing, jidat dipegangin mulu, ada bekas ciuman Sakusa di sana.

“Tsum?” Sunarin manggil gak direspon.

Sunarin menghela napas. Ia mengangkat Atsumu lalu menggedongnya di belakang punggung bersama dua tas milik dia dan Atsumu ke parkiran.

“Rin,” kata Atsumu kemudian. Sunarin sudah menaruh raga Atsumu di tanah parkiran. Bodo amat kotor itu kaos Atsumu.

“Seneng lo?” Sunarin memperhatikan tangan Atsumu yang masih di kening.

“Iyalah!!!”

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup punggung tangan Atsumu yang ada di kening. “Cuma cium lu gue juga bisa. Ciuman Sakusa gak sespesial yang lu bayangin.”

“Rin!?? Bangsat???” respon Atsumu.

“Naik lu, mau nebeng pulang gak?” Sunarin cuek menyalakan motor, lalu mengeluarkan dari parkiran.

Atsumu nurut naik, tapi sibuk Rin Rin Rin tanpa tahu Sunarin sudah mengenakan _earphone_ di balik helm.

Fin

—nate.

## Share this post

Each published post has a secret, unique URL you can share with anyone. This is that URL:

Send it to a friend, share it across the web, or maybe [tweet it](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?related=writeas__,readwriteas&hashtags=writeas&text=Haikyuu+%C2%A9+Haruichi+Furudate%0A%0ASatu+kampus+tahu+siapa+itu+Miya+Atsumu.+Marga+Miya+sendiri+terkenal+buat+kalangan+anak-anak+suka+nongkrong%2C+tapi+uang+pas-pasan%3B+sebut+saja+mahasiswa.+Kedai+onigiri+Miya+berada+di+mana-mana.+Ada+toko+kecil+yang+khu...+https%3A%2F%2Fwrite.as%2F6bog79imljo1w). [Learn more](https://guides.write.as/#sharing-your-post).

* * *

published with [write.as](https://write.as/)


End file.
